Legal Drug
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: UA, EnvyxEd Truc irrésumable où Envy joue le gigolo pour voir Edward se livrer une bataille mentale: succombera, succombera pas? Regarder, ne pas regarder? Mais les 'conversations' de détour de couloir l'aideront bien à se décider!


Bien le bonjour les enfants!  
Euh non, pas les enfants, désolée. Ne lisez pas ça, c'est mauvais pour votre innocence!

**Source:** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi  
**Disclaimer:** All (copyright) Hiromu Arakawa, Eh oui! Ni Ed, ni Winry, ni Envy ne sont à moi. Y'en a une qui l'a échappé belle!  
**Genre:** Ua, PoV Envy (sexy palmier avait envye de faire des ponneries!)  
**Couple:** Envy x Edward, si on veut... Mais Ed n'a l'air de vouloir tant que ça!  
**Rating:** T pour le langage et l'exhibitionnisme sous-jacent d'Envy!

**Note:** Ce drabble est plus ou moins une UA, c'est-à-dire que l'action se passe dans un lycée, mais rien de majeur. Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

J'aime lui plaire, savoir qu'il me suit des yeux quand je me balade dans les couloirs, quand je traverse la salle de classe.  
Vas-y, regarde-moi, regarde-moi encore et encore, n'ait plus d'yeux que pour moi!  
Je me transforme en pute de luxe rien que pour lui, remuant mes hanches en rythme, mordant mes lèvres, lançant des sourires aguicheurs à tout va.  
Tout le monde est à mes pieds, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse obtenir d'eux, il me vénèrent, je suis leur Roi. Et putain ce que j'aime ça, ce sentiment de toute puissance, c'est carrément orgasmique!  
Mais le mieux, ce qui me dégrafe la tête, ce qui me ferait presque hurler de bonheur et de satisfaction mêlés, c'est son regard réprobateur sur moi. Je peux lire dans ses yeux que dans ses rêves il me déshabille, que si on était seuls là tous les deux dans cette pièce il me sauterait dessus, mais il se retient parce qu'il accorde bien trop d'importance à sa bonne image.  
Espèce d'imbécile, tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué? Si tu ne t'approches pas, si tu ne me frôles pas, alors c'est moi qui vais le faire... Depuis le temps que je reluque tes belles petites fesses!

"Envy, arrête ton cirque", me dis-tu comme je te coince contre un mur du couloir, alors que tout le monde est en pause à l'extérieur. "Tu sais pourtant que je sors avec Winry, non"  
Ah, ce que tu peux être mignon et naïf, mon pauvre petit gars... Je te réponds d'un ton conquérant:

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?"

Ton regard effaré est impayable, chaque hémisphère de ton cerveau t'envoie des pensées différentes que je lis avec une facilité déconcertante; je ne connais pas la morale, en effet. Mais Winry n'en saurait rien, te dis-tu, une vague once d'espoir coupable te salant les lèvres. Lèvres que j'aimerais bien goûter, d'ailleurs, alors je m'en empare sans te laisser le temps de réagir ni de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.  
Que c'est bon, que c'est satisfaisant de te savoir en ma possession! Enfin je t'ai eu, j'ai mis le grappin sur toi, et je sais que rien de ce que ta blonde pourra dire ou faire ne t'arrachera à la contemplation de mon corps savamment exposé.  
J'emplis ta bouche de mon goût, je laisse à ta peau le temps de s'imprégner de mon odeur puis je me recule en tâchant de dissimuler ma satisfaction derrière un sourire goguenard. Tu me jauges, l'air méprisant, mais je vois bien que tu as peur. Tu as peur, parce que tu sais.  
Tu sais que peu importe la façon dont elle te touchera, tu ne penseras plus qu'à moi: sa langue aura en arrière-goût de la mienne, ses cheveux vont perdre leur blondeur, ses yeux bientôt ne seront plus si bleus et un beau jour, sans que tu t'en rendes compte, c'est mon nom que tu crieras en lui faisant l'amour, non le sien.  
Cette pauvre, pauvre petite chose... Je sais qu'elle est revenue en arrière pour voir ce que tu faisais, j'ai pleine conscience du fait qu'elle nous ait vus. Ne t'en fais pas, elle te pardonnera, même si pour le moment elle reste immobile au bout du couloir, à quatre mètres à peine de nous. Le rythme de ton coeur s'accélère d'autant plus que je me sépare tout à fait de toi, vous laissant vous expliquer.  
Par pure provocation, je l'effleure en passant près d'elle. Ses mains sont abîmées par le travail tandis que mes doigts ne souffrent aucune imperfection; crois-moi ce ne sont pas les défauts qui lui manquent.

Alors que je descends les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cour, je l'entends qui fond en larmes, tant et si bien que je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire.  
Tu me reviendras.

* * *

Eeh bien voilà, je sais pas pour vous mais personnellement je me susi bien amusée à écrire ça! J'imagine très bien le rire ignoble d'Envy en entendant la cruche pleurer x)  
Ah, désolée pour ceux qui s'opposent au EdWin; j'aime pas ça non plus j'vous l'jure, mais avouez que ça aurait été bien moins fun si elle n'avait pas été là pour pleurer un bon coup!


End file.
